The story of history
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: O que a história esqueceria-se de mencionar. x BLAISE ZABINI/PANSY PARKINSON, mundo: Tudors. Projeto Roleta Russa da sessão Partners in Crime, do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário**: O que a história esqueceria-se de mencionar.

**Harry Potter não me pertence. A Rainha Elizabeth também não.**

**Fanfic betada por Narcisa Le Fay.**

**Fanfic escrita para o projeto Roleta-Russa, da seção Partners in Crime, do fórum 6v. E presente para Narcisa Le Fay.**

* * *

><p><strong>The story of history<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We took your rights,<br>And your mother's home  
>I turned but your tomb<br>Can be your pick  
>Not pawned<br>Poisons, blood__  
>Wooooooooooooo<em>**  
><strong>_Wooooooooooooo  
><em>Wooooooooooooo<br>_Wooooooooooooo___

Fever Ray, "The Wolf____"____

* * *

><p><strong>I – Pansy, a Esquelética<strong>

Conheceu-o numa festa da nobreza inglesa. Você estava parada, solitária num canto, como sempre, e ele te notou. Caminhou até você e só lhe dirigiu a palavra quando você enfim notou a presença dele. Isso demorou alguns minutos.

- É surpreendente ver alguém parado em uma festa. Principalmente uma mulher.

A questão levantada deveria ter ferido seu orgulho, mas estava tão acostumada com aquilo que simplesmente lhe respondeu com indiferença.

- Pois eu vejo, meu senhor, que não está acostumado com essas festas. Pois, na realidade, é surpreendente ver alguém falando comigo em uma festa. Principalmente um estrangeiro.

Ele riu de sua resposta, dando uma risada rouca, como o sorriso dele também parecia ser (_não entendeu exatamente o que quis dizer quando pensou nisso, mas com o passar do tempo percebeu que o sorriso dele era riscado, como se algo em seu passado ferisse qualquer tipo de felicidade. E esse risco profundo pareceu tirar toda a doçura que devia ter existido em sua voz e lábios_), e por um momento você ficou interessada em sua resposta, por mais que fosse curta e em tons de pergunta.

- A senhorita não é muito cortejada, devo imaginar.

- Meu dote é o suficiente para chamar a atenção, mas, devo confessar-lhe senhor, que Astoria Greengrass recebe muito mais cortejos – e com razão para isso.

Porque, no fim, você pensou, sempre seria Pansy, a Esquelética – magra demais para uma época onde a beleza estava nas curvas. Sem falar que tinha os olhos pequenos demais, as bochechas grandes demais, os cabelos grossos demais, a pele pálida demais e o nariz arrebitado demais. Era simplesmente demais para uma época que preferia a discrição.

Ainda assim, isso não afastou o senhor ao seu lado. Senhor este que era tão indiscreto quanto você, por gostar demais do tom negro – estava em seus olhos, em seus cabelos, em suas roupas e, por deus!, em sua pele também – e por gostar demais de você, aparentemente. Ele deu mais dois passos e sussurrou baixo ao seu ouvido:

- Em alguns lugares, senhorita, você poderia ser considerada uma rainha de tão bonita que lá seria.

E isso chamou sua atenção.

- Que lugares são esses?

Ele sorriu seu sorriso riscado.

- Lugares muito distantes, minha senhora sem nome.

Você também sorriu.

**X**

Ele lhe contou como e porquê conhecia tantas terras. Era um pirata, um homem fora-da-lei que estava dentro da lei de alguma forma. Tanto que estava ali por convite dela – da lei, claro, não sua. Ele lhe contou sobre lugares onde homens devoravam seus inimigos no intuito de fortalecerem-se; onde mulheres dançavam nuas e eram tão magras quanto você; onde havia mistério e magia debaixo de cada pedra de cada lugar que ele visitava e saqueava. Sabia de cor todas as lendas, e histórias que ouviu, presenciou ou vivenciou.

Contou-lhe tudo que viu pelos mares. Não lhe disse sobre seu passado, sua infância ou vida antes da pirataria, apenas seus feitos. Havia um mistério acerca daquele homem e de como ele parecia idealizá-la ao compará-la com gueixas e princesas e mulheres com quem dormiu, e isso era tão erótico quanto os sonhos que às vezes tinha.

E quando terminou, perguntou-lhe seu nome.

- Pansy Parkinson. – respondeu, a voz trêmula demais, diante de tanta informação e tão pouco tempo.

- Como a flor? – ele perguntou, o sorriso riscado ainda em seu rosto – talvez maior, até.

- Sim. – permitiu-se sorrir, e sabia que tinha a mesma expressão que ele – Como a flor.

**X**

- Permita-me perguntar seu nome.

- Blaise Zabini.

E você soube que aquele não era seu nome verdadeiro. Era o nome que ele deveria ter em seu reino.

Não se importou.

**X**

Ele beijou sua mão, encantado por conhecer alguém tão curiosa e bonita – palavras dele, claro. Você fez uma reverência atrasada e então percebeu que não precisava de nada disso.

Ele já tinha seu coração e, se quisesse, seu corpo.

Ele já tinha tudo.

Literalmente.

**X**

Somente no outro dia, quando lhe perguntaram como ousara ficar tão próxima e tão íntima do pirata, que percebeu que havia cometido um erro. Não porque se apaixonara em uma única noite ou porque encantara-se por histórias que poderiam ser falsas ou porque o homem não era da mesma cor que a sua.

Seu nome era Blaise Zabini e, durante a conversa, não lhe pareceu familiar. Mas depois de uma noite de sono e uma café da manhã reforçado, percebeu que o conhecia desde sempre.  
>Blaise Zabini, o pirata. Blaise Zabini, o amante da Rainha.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>II – Blaise, o Pirata<strong>

As mãos dançaram por seu corpo de maneira inconsciente, fascinada pelos músculos e cicatrizes que ali haviam. Seu corpo era feito de histórias, de crimes e amores, e você sabia muito bem que, se Pansy falasse algo naquele momento, ela poderia dizer o nome de cada mulher que você seduziu, de cada local que foi e de cada homem que matou.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse transformar essa hipótese em uma verdade deliciosa, ela afastou-se como se você queimasse– e você queimava de desejo, queria-a de todas as maneiras possíveis – e ambos tentaram esconder a decepção nos olhos.

- O que houve, Senhorita Parkinson? – você perguntou, a voz tentando não parece muito irritada.

Ela afastou-se alguns passos de você, o corredor escuro parecendo infinitamente mais longo, levando-a ainda mais para longe de sua pessoa.

- Eu simplesmente não posso. – foi o que ela disse e antes que você pudesse impedi-la, ela já partira.

Como sempre.

**X**

Diziam que talvez você fosse o mais bem-sucedido pirata que já existiu – e os livros de história confirmariam isso –, mas você sabia muito bem que isso só era possível graças a um ou dois acordos e uma visita à cama de Elizabeth sempre que possível. Sua mãe sempre te disse que, se sua mente não lhe trouxesse bons resultados, sua aparência faria, e você quase a amava por conta desse conselho. Quase.

(_É difícil amar uma prostituta que vez ou outra se casava e sempre acabava viúva. Era difícil amá-la completamente, principalmente porque ela nunca lhe deu a chance de conhecê-la o suficiente para fazê-lo_).

No caso de Elizabeth, foi preciso seu cérebro e sua aparência para fazê-la se entregar ao seu charme e à sua cama. Ela era uma mulher de olhos pesados, duros e tristes, e não era sem razão: sua mãe morrera e ela fora considerada bastarda e você sabia muito bem que ela ainda ouvia as pessoas surrando isso nos corredores.

(_fantasmas de um passado não tão distante quanto ela gostaria_.

_Como quando você ouvia sua mãe sussurrar-lhe seu nome-verdadeiro-único-nome._

_Uma palavra africana qualquer, sem sobrenome porque você não tinha pai)._

Entretanto, por mais delicioso que fosse ter a Rainha Virgem ao seu lado, e ainda poder fazer o seu trabalho sem ser atrapalhado pela Marinha, você não esperava conhecer a senhorita Parkinson, com seu corpo doentiamente magro e seus olhos sempre solitários. E você, senhor capitão Blaise Zabini, descobriu que era possível amar alguém sem realmente tê-la. Tocar em alguém sem levar a nada. Desejar essa pessoa e ter de se contentar com o corpo de outra.

A vida as vezes era injusta. E você era jovem demais para saber disso (_embora sempre soube, mas não quando se tratava de relações e mulheres de cabelos negros e pele pálida, formando uma mistura perigosa numa pintura virgem_).

Decidiu que iria esquecê-la.

**X**

Lembrou-se dessa decisão quando tocou seu pulso durante a calada da noite e ela abafou uma lamúria e um grito. Lembrou-se dessa decisão quando aproximou os corpos e tocou a pele de seu braço e sentiu-a estremecer diante do contato. Lembrou-se dessa decisão quando estavam tão próximos e ela se apoiou em seus sapatos desconfortáveis para aproximar os rostos.

E esqueceu-se dessa decisão quando a beijou, apenas para lembrar-se dessa mesma decisão quando ela fugiu de sua pessoa novamente, como se a navalha estivesse perto demais de seu pescoço para ela ceder à tentação que você era.

- Acredito que estou me tornando patético. – disse ao vento.

E o vento respondeu que estava mesmo.

**X**

Elizabeth parecia cada vez mais desagradável com o passar do tempo. Não porque não estavam se vendo o suficiente, mas exatamente o contrário. Você e ela estavam passando tempo demais juntos e ela já notara que não era por culpa dela.

- O que é, posso saber, que você vê tanto em Pansy Parkinson?

Seus olhos procuraram os dela, e você não escondeu o sorriso.

- Tudo o que eu não vejo em Vossa Majestade.

Ela, obviamente, não gostou de sua resposta.

- Você deveria parar de procurá-la. Sei muito bem que ela não se atreveria a tocá-lo – _mas ela faz isso_, você respondeu mentalmente. Ela desenhava as cicatrizes de seus braços com os dedos longos e pálidos e beijava sua boca com lábios que tremiam. Às vezes murmurava que te amava com os olhos, com medo de que, se dissesse isso em voz alta, seria escutada e executada e, sinceramente, você tinha um pouco de medo também –, mas você é outra história. Você não é um exemplo de confiança, não acha, Senhor Zabini?

Você soltou uma risada seca, um pouco cínica, apenas para dizer à ela a verdade. Como sempre.

- Vossa Majestade sabe muito bem que não manda em mim.

A Rainha Elizabeth não se alterou com o comentário. Não, na realidade um brilho perigoso nasceu nos olhos da mulher e você ficou levemente preocupado.

- De fato, senhor Zabini. Porém, esqueceu-se que eu mando na senhorita Parkinson?

* * *

><p><strong>III – Elizabeth, a Rainha Virgem<strong>

Era um dia chuvoso em Londres, e poderia ser comum para Vossa Majestade, se não fosse pela quantidade de sangue em seu carpete, e o entra e sai de médicos e enfermeiras, tentando curar o pirata ferido.

O senhor Zabini, nesse caso.

Vossa Majestade permaneceu quieta sentada em uma poltrona, como uma boneca de porcelana esquecida. Sua posição era dura e preocupada e seus olhos estavam vagos e confusos, principalmente graças aos rostos dos médicos. Não foi difícil perceber que não haveria muito que fazer.

Ou era o que dizia a si mesma, pois era melhor tê-lo morto do que perdê-lo para uma nobre apagada da sociedade. Essa que entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e que Vossa Mejestade só notou quando ela já estava debruçada ao lado da _sua_ cama, murmurando palavras doces e apaixonadas ao _seu_ amante.

Tomou a liberdade de observá-la, sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor. A menina de nome ridículo – e o qual não se lembrava naquele momento – parecia a esposa ou a noiva preocupada, a mão segurando a do senhor Zabini com muita intimidade (_e então Vossa Majestade percebeu que, sim, estava errada. A garota havia tocado Seu amante com intimidade demais; o suficiente para apaixonar-se ainda mais por ele_).

Entretanto, não a impediu. Porque Vossa Majestade simplesmente sabia que de nada valeria a pena. Se o destino do senhor Zabini fosse a morte, então ele morreria; não importando se o amor de sua vida estivesse ao seu lado. Somente Deus fazia milagres e Deus não olhava por piratas e nobres encalhadas. Ele guiava e guardava rainhas sem coração, que tinham inveja de outras mulheres por não poderem amar os homens como deveriam.

Sim, porque uma parte de Vossa Majestade gostaria de ter estado no lugar da senhorita Parkinson. Gostaria de ter se ajoelhado ao lado do senhor Zabini, e confortá-lo com promessas e juras de amor, e então chorar todas as lágrimas que nunca ousou derrubar em sua vida.

E esse era um pensamento tolo que desapareceu quando Vossa Majestade desviou os olhos para a chuva que batia em sua enorme janela. Sentiu o cheiro de sangue, de lágrimas e de morte, e nada fez senão fechar os olhos.

Não valia a pena chorar por coisas desse tipo.

**X**

Poderia ter amado o senhor Zabini se tivesse um coração. Entretanto, preferiu guardá-lo junto à sua mãe, e prometeu que não se entregaria a nenhum homem, completamente. Era a Rainha Virgem não de corpo, mas de alma. Que outras pessoas amassem; não tinha tempo para questões relacionadas ao coração, e muito menos a paciência para chorar por um amor perdido.

Talvez fosse por isso que sua taça de vinho caiu no chão quando soube que o senhor Zabini estava recuperando-se bem demais, em companhia do que parecia ser sua noiva. Talvez fosse por isso que mandou preparar um quarto para os dois, e não se importou em deitar-se em seu quarto – aquele que cheirava a morte e sangue e lágrimas.

Talvez fosse por isso que seu choro foi nada mais que um lamento; um soluço escondido numa lamúria, que permaneceu ao seu lado até o fim de sua vida.

Que as outras mulheres amassem; Vossa Majestade não tinha tempo. Bem, Pansy Parkinson pareceu ter cumprido essa tarefa muito bem.

**X**

Foi uma afronta quando os outros nobres descobriram que Blaise Zabini partira para nunca mais voltar e Pansy Parkinson fora com ele – para lugares, ela disse em uma carta, onde ela seria considerada uma rainha ou a mulher mais bonita do reino, ou os dois. Os pais da garota se acusaram injustamente antes de pedir perdão, mas Vossa Majestade simplesmente acenou para que eles fossem embora; estava entediada.

Alguns chamaram de traição, outro de absurdo. Vossa Majestade chamou isso de amor.

E sua palavra sempre foi lei.

* * *

><p><strong>IV – A história da História<strong>

O tempo passaria e Blaise Zabini e Elizabeth I seriam considerados lendas. Personagens históricas de grande importância e de grandes feitos. Poucos saberiam que se conheceram, que adormeceram lado a lado e que não ficaram juntos no fim.

Ele seria um grande pirata; ela, a maior e mais ilustre rainha inglesa que já existiu. Suas palavras inspirariam tanto quanto seus atos. Eles se completariam por existirem na mesma época e fazerem coisas tão diferentes, como se fossem almas gêmeas.

Pansy Parkinson se tornaria uma desconhecida, da mesma forma como sempre fora para a nobreza. Seu nome não era importante, nem o fato de que roubara o amante mais ilustre de Elizabeth I. Tornar-se-ia a peça esquecida do tabuleiro; a pessoa pouco importante de um romance que quase ninguém saberia que ocorreu.

Elizabeth manteria o olhar frio, se soubesse disso: a leve menção de Blaise-sem-Pansy a faria sorrir. Blaise, por outro lado, tentaria ao máximo trazer Pansy para os holofotes, para que sua verdadeira alma gêmea não fosse esquecida – e obviamente fracassaria, como bem esperaria. Pansy, por fim, simplesmente mudaria de assunto, dizendo que o futuro, a história, não importava realmente.

O que importava não era ser imortalizada em páginas velhas e amareladas de milhares de livros de História, mas sim ter sido feliz. E ela foi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**.: Antes de tudo, vou começar dizendo que essa fanfic é uma decepção pessoal, mas eu não tenho tempo de escrever outra melhor e a Cisa gostou bastante dela, então é para ela. Agora passemos para o fato de que eu odeio os Tudors. Sério, nunca senti o mínimo interesse, então escrever algo sobre o qual eu não tenho nenhum domínio foi cansativo e frustrante. Por isso, me desculpem por essa fanfic, de verdade. Prometo que vou melhorar D:

Agora falarei que, de fato, Elizabeth teve um caso com um pirata. Só transportei isso para Harry Potter e deu, erm, nisso. E, por fim terminarei dizendo que não tenho a menor ideia do que eu escrevi. Pelo menos eu participei e dei o meu melhor, mesmo que não seja o melhor. At least, I tried.

E completarei com um** P.S.:** dizendo que eu não entendo porque não teve a Guerra dos Cem Anos nesse projeto. Tão mais divertido!

**Reviews?**

****Para o Projeto Roleta-Russa, da Seção Partners in Crime, do fórum 6v – Mundo: Tudors.**  
><strong>


End file.
